Dancing Away With My Heart
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: The high school dance was a dream come true, but once college hits, will the dream be able to last? NaruSasu


**I should be doing homework but I really don't feel like it, so instead I'm writing**

**This isn't my favorite one-shot that I've written, but let me know what you think**

**The Lady Antebellum song Dancing Away With My Heart inspired this**

**As always I own nothing regarding Naruto and it's characters **

**Enjoy and please review**

**Dancing Away With My Heart**

Naruto's hands were sweating, he'd never been so nervous in his life. It wasn't as if he had never asked anyone out before, nor would it be his first rejection. The problem was that the person he wanted to ask to dance was his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. In other words, the object of his affection was the richest, most popular and best-looking guy in the school. Sasuke was perfect, he was going to be the class valedictorian, he was the team captain of almost all of the sports teams at the school, and he had the money and looks to go along with it. However, that wasn't what made Naruto like him.

Naruto and Sasuke had grown up together. At first they were they were rivals but over the years they grew closer to the point that they had become best friends. They were on all of the same sports teams and even co-captains of the basketball team. He wasn't sure when it happened, but over the years his attraction toward his best friend had grown into something that certainly wasn't just a friendly feeling.

Everyone in school knew that Sasuke was gay; his hairstyle alone gave it away. Many girls didn't take the news well and were still in denial even though he turned them down every time they asked him out. That was another problem; Sasuke _always_ seemed to reject people. He would always explain it by saying, "He (or she) isn't my type." Naruto didn't want to ruin their relationship by getting turned down by his best friend.

He was staring at Sasuke from across the room. It was prom and Naruto couldn't help but think that the other man looked perfect dressed up. He still had the same hairstyle, which looked like a chicken's butt in the back, but framed his face perfectly in the front. His dark hair was a beautiful contrast to his pale skin and it made it difficult not to stare at him.

His friend, Kiba, interrupted his thoughts. "Just ask him out already. Everyone knows that you're in love with him," he said. Naruto blushed, enough so that it showed on his tan cheeks. "I didn't realize that you had red tattoos on your face too," Kiba teased. "But seriously at least go ask him to dance."

Naruto ran a hand through his blonde, short hair. "I can't just ask him," he said. "This could make things so awkward between us," he sighed.

Kiba just let out a chuckle, "After this summer he's going away to college, you won't have to worry about being _that_ awkward." Naruto frowned at the mention of Sasuke leaving, but Kiba just patted him on the back, "If it works out, you guys could always try long distance." His words didn't make him feel better, but it did give him the courage to go over to Sasuke.

"You're right," he said. "He's going away, this could be my last chance with him," he told Kiba, and himself. "He could always come home for the holidays and summer break," he was trying to convince himself more than Kiba at that point.

Naruto took a deep breath before making his way over to Sasuke. He was standing in front of the other man when Sasuke turned to look at him. The young Uchiha could tell that his best friend was nervous, so he asked, "What's wrong moron." It was one of the many nicknames that Sasuke had given him over the years. The words had no malice behind them as they did at the time it was given.

Naruto didn't answer right away; he took a moment to regain the confidence that he had before walking over to Sasuke. "Would you like to dance?" Naruto asked, his voice coming out a little shakier than he wanted. Sasuke was looking at him, shocked, and Naruto wondered if he had just made a huge mistake.

The blonde was waiting for the rejection, but Sasuke just stood up and said, "Sure." He was shocked to say the least, but smiled as Sasuke started walking to the dance floor. "Are you coming?" the dark haired man smirked.

Naruto eagerly smiled and followed him to the dance floor. It was the last song of the night and it was a slow song, but that was perfectly okay with the two men. They started to dance and Naruto took the lead, Sasuke being uncharacteristically submissive. They didn't say a word; they danced as if they knew what the other was going to do. Their eyes locked and Naruto pushed Sasuke's bang out of his eyes in order to see his eyes better. At that point it was like no one else existed, as if it were just them on the dance floor.

Naruto took a chance and leaned in to kiss Sasuke. He was surprised when the other man met him halfway and kissed him back. The kiss was like nothing Naruto had ever experienced before it was passionate and fiery, it made butterflies flutter in his stomach. They almost were lost in the moment and almost didn't hear that the song was ending, but the gasps of everything person in the room pulled them back to reality.

As the song ended, Naruto wasn't sure what to say to him. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked, knowing that Sasuke had lost his car privileges earlier that week because he talked back to his father after coming home late. Sasuke just nodded with a small smile. He had rarely seen Sasuke give a genuine smile and Naruto was happy that he was the reason the other man was smiling. They made their way to Naruto's car, passing their friend Suigetsu, whom Sasuke told that he didn't need a ride home. The light haired man just gave them a knowing smile as he nodded, understanding why.

They made small talk on the way back to Sasuke's house. When they arrived at the Uchiha mansion, there was a moment of silence between them. Sasuke looked at the blond before leaning in and initiating a kiss. It was slow and sensual, but passionate at the same time. When it ended, Sasuke said, "I guess I should be getting inside now." Naruto nodded as Sasuke got out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow," Sasuke said and Naruto couldn't have been happier by those few words.

The rest of the summer was filled with kisses and dates. They never put a title to their relationship, but it was as if they were dating. Neither of them wanted the summer to end, but it eventually did. Sasuke went off to college and they lost touch. The young Uchiha had apparently gotten an apartment by his college and since his family never really celebrated the holidays he never came back for them. The Uchihas never wasted money and apparently Sasuke coming back for the holidays would be a waste of money. Instead, Sasuke just kept in touch with his family and stayed out of state. He took summer classes so he didn't come back. It ended up just being a summer fling, one that neither of them would forget.

**6 years later**

Naruto sat at a desk; his job was on the low end of the food chain at the Uchiha Corporations. He had gotten the job while he was in college, though he had a feeling that he only got it because of how good of friends he and Sasuke used to be. He didn't know why he decided to apply for a job at Uchiha Corporations, but he had a feeling that it was because he could never get that summer out of his head. It was the same reason that he guessed all of his previous relationships had failed: no one could compete with Sasuke. He wanted that feeling that he had that summer and no one else could give that to him.

Naruto knew that it was pointless to hold onto the idea of Sasuke, but he couldn't help but think back on that summer. It wasn't as if he thought about it all day, every day. The thoughts just seeped back in every now and then and he couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke thought about him too.

Naruto was the person at the office that got all of the grunt work. It meant that he worked on the first floor of the company, which also meant that he saw everyone that walked through the doors of the building. He was sitting at his desk doing a simple assignment when he was pulled from his thoughts by Uchiha Itachi's voice. Itachi had taken over the company after a tragic accident that caused his and Sasuke's parents' death. The funeral was the one time that Sasuke had come home, but he didn't stay long and he didn't visit Naruto on that trip. Since Itachi ran the company he didn't usually come down to the first floor unless it was to go home or come into the office. "You're late," Itachi said to the person walking into the building.

The blond turned his head to see the person Itachi was talking to. He knew that the person had to be important if Itachi had come downstairs rather than sending his assistant. Naruto was surprised when he looked toward the door and saw the one person that he couldn't seem to get out of his mind. "Sasuke?" he accidently let slip out.

The youngest Uchiha's attention shifted toward Naruto. He didn't say anything; instead he quickly looked back toward his brother. "It's not my fault that Konoha has a busy airport," he said calmly, though he was nervous on the inside. He hadn't expected to see Naruto so soon after his arrival home.

"Well let's go, I'll show you to your office," Itachi said as he started walking toward the elevator.

"Office?" Naruto asked. "You mean he works here now?" he asked. He knew that he shouldn't be surprised by the news since it was the _Uchiha_ Corporation, but he couldn't help the overwhelming surprise.

Itachi looked between the two, seeing that there was some unresolved issue. "Figure whatever this is out," he told Sasuke. "Then go to the top floor and they'll tell you where my office is," he stated, leaving no room for argument. He got in the elevator and promptly hit the door close button, leaving the two alone.

Sasuke was quiet for the first few moments. He finally broke the silence by saying, "Hi." It certainly wasn't his smoothest line, nor was it what Naruto wanted to hear.

"Hi?" Naruto said, somewhat in disbelief. "That's all you have to say to me?" he asked, which just made Sasuke look away.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, feeling far more awkward than he wanted to.

"How about sorry," Naruto told him. "Sorry for the fact that we lost touch, or more that you started to ignore me," the blond huffed, but didn't turn away. He kept his eyes glued on Sasuke, not sure if he wanted to jump over his desk to strangle or kiss the other man. "Or at least explain why you did," he said, his voice not as angry and more insecure than he wanted.

Sasuke was silent for a moment as he tried to think of what to say to Naruto. "What did you want me to do?" he asked, surprising the blond. "It was school or you, I couldn't manage both," he told him.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked, not accepting that as the full answer to his question.

"You were a distraction," he said clear and simple. "I couldn't talk on the phone with you every night and still fully concentrate on school," he elaborated. "Honestly, I didn't think that I'd ever really see you again," he told him. "I figured that you would have moved by now, I mean you hate staying in the same place for very long," he continued his excuse.

"What you mean is that you thought we were some kind of teenage fling that wouldn't last and so you picked school over me," Naruto said. He wasn't mad that Sasuke wanted to further his education, he was mad about how he didn't tell him why he stopped talking to him when they were younger. Sasuke didn't want to talk as much, but that didn't mean that he had to cut off their communication completely.

"I should be getting to work," Sasuke said; ready to walk away. He was ready to start avoiding Naruto at all costs and pretend that the other man didn't exist.

Naruto was mad for a moment, but when he saw Sasuke start to walk away he realized that he didn't want him to be out of his life again. Even if they worked in the same building, it would be like Sasuke wasn't there because they'd never be talking. "Sasuke wait," the blond called out to him. The young Uchiha turned to look at the other man. Naruto bit his lip nervously and said, "Let's go to dinner tonight." Sasuke looked at him curiously, so Naruto explained, "I don't want us to fight, so lets just go to dinner and catch up."

Sasuke wasn't sure if it were a good idea at first. He had been falling in love with Naruto when they were teenagers, which made him weary about going to dinner with him. However, as he looked at him, he was finding that he couldn't say no, "Fine." He watched as Naruto's smile lit up the room and he couldn't help but feel like he were a teenager again. "I'll see you after work," he told him. As he walked toward the elevator, Sasuke found that he couldn't wait for work to be over. He wasn't sure where that night would lead, but he had a feeling that it was going to be good.

**THE END.**

**I absolutely HATE how this turned out. I wanted to write it as a multi-chapter story, but I don't have the time…**

**If anyone wants to make a multi-chapter story then I would love you forever…well not really but I'd be very happy with you...seriously if someone does, then PM me and let me know when you post it – also, if you do I'll write you a one-shot on whichever pairing you like, so long as it's from something I know – e.g. Naruto – all you'll have to do is tell me the pairing and what situation you want and I'll happily do it…I know it's not a really good trade, but it's the best that I have to offer -.-**

**Really I only posted this because it was finished, not because I like how it turned out…**

**Anyway, let me know what you think **


End file.
